Curse of the Krumm
"Curse of the Krumm" is the first half of the third episode of Aaahh!!! Real Monsters. Synopsis At a public carnival, people are buying cotton candy when Oblina emerges from one of them and scares a customer away. Ickis also scares some kids who are playing carnival games, and Krumm scares away a pig in a pig pen. The Monsters are later seen digging through the trash and overhear customers seeing a show about Wendell, the smelliest person ever. They take a look inside and find that Wendell is a human being with an incredibly repugnant odor. Krumm, believing that Wendell is no match for his stench, makes him smell his pits, prompting Wendell to run out of his tent. Ickis and Oblina cheer for their friend. Later, The Monsters are seen back outside, watching the clock strike midnight as Ickis and Oblina wishes Krumm a happy birthday and offers him a pair of sticks. Suddenly, the prolific flies that had surrounded him earlier fly away from him. When Ickis and Oblina decide to go home, Krumm stays and checks out Wendell's disgusting tent. He tries to attract the flies again, but fails. When he sniffs himself, he realizes that he no longer has the stench and disappointingly walks away. The next day, Ickis and Oblina find Krumm in the restroom at their home, and Oblina tells him that she didn't smell him when he came back last night and realizes that Krumm no longer has his stench. Krumm refuses to go to class since he feels that everyone will tease him. But he comes to class anyway, wearing a pair of socks. The Gromble notices the socks and states that Krumm has implants. Krumm confesses that he had lost his odor and The Gromble dismisses him from class. Later, Ickis and Oblina come across a note in their bedroom by Krumm, which states that Krumm has run away to his home, where he meets his father at. Krumm explains to his father that he lost his body odor and his father explains the "Curse of the Krumm" to him. When he tries to convince Krumm to join him, Krumm decides that he needs to make it on his own and leaves. Krumm is later seen at the sewer as a sewer monitor and he is mocked by the other monsters due to his lack of stench. Ickis and Oblina find Krumm and tell him that they are taking him home with them, but Krumm refuses. So his friends encourage him to give scaring another try. They return at the carnival where Krumm attempts to scare one of the kids playing carnival games, but they thinks it is funny. Krumm runs off to the dump and Oblina encourages Krumm to use her talent in scaring, which Krumm also fails at. So he comes up with an idea of his own and decides to "think it, and stink it." So he successfully scares a couple on a swan boat through the Tunnel of Love and is congratulated by Ickis and Oblina. When The Monsters walk through the dump, Krumm regains his body odor, which permeates through the carnival, much to the delight of him and his friends. Horvak and The Gromble watch discreetly behind the trash proudly as Krumm has broke the Curse. Home video releases ;DVD * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Season 1 (both versions) * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: The Complete Series External links *